Immortality
by PeaceForAll11
Summary: What if two men went to middle earth? slash


Legolas sat silent like a stone carved figure, concentrated only on his hearing and straining his senses to be able to hear the faintest sound even miles away. Yet he didn't hear anything, he had the last watch and dawn was approaching. The elf knew that he would soon have to wake up the others, but only reluctantly he moved over to Aragorn. The man desperately needed sleep and Legolas was deeply worried that they might lose yet another leader. 'Well my concern for him, might have another reason as well, but…' He didn't finish the thought that had come into his mind, not even acknowledging to himself what he felt for the ranger. Sighing he shook Aragorn and Gimli out of their sleep and the three continued the restless hunt for the orcs and the hobbits.

Aragorn felt the burden of his destiny heavy on his shoulders, he knew that Legolas kept watching him and he wondered if the elf was aware of his insecurity. This would be the last thing he 'd want, showing his weakness to this eternal being that never seemed to be tired or exhausted. 'And towards the one person I wanted to impress…' but as soon as this thought entered his mind, he shook it of not willing to elaborate further what he was feeling for the elf prince.

Suddenly Legolas stopped and gestured them to be quiet and then even Gimli could see the reflection of the sun far away. "Orcs about six, fighting two men" Legolas sad voice told the two more than that, two men against six orcs stood no chance. They increase their speed and soon they were close enough to hear the clashing of swords and the screams of the orcs. The two men fought with a brilliance that even Aragorn had never seen their swords seemed to be a part of their bodies and the movement were as graceful as the elves. They shielded each other by standing back to back while fighting of the orcs. But then two orcs in once attacked the thinner of the two and he sunk to his knees a dagger in his chest. The other man quickly turned round as if to defend his friend even in death, but the orcs didn't care about the dead man anymore and within seconds the other man fell, yet in falling he managed to tear out the dagger of his friends chest, then he died too. Howling in triumph the orcs disappeared.

'What a waste of two good warriors', Aragorn thought. And gathering speed he ran after Legolas towards the dead men.

Methos woke with a gasp and immediately noticed the terrible smell, glancing around he decided that it must come from the weird creatures that lay dead around him. Shaking his head he got up and reached for his sword when he heard another gasp, Duncan was coughing and looking at him.

"Do you have any idea, where the hell we are? And what for all means is that?" Methos was kicking one of the dead bodies next to him. Duncan slowly looked around and noticed three things, he was still alive and so was Methos, the things they had fought had vanished and finally the landscape was completely foreign. Frowning he turned towards the old man. "Good question Mr. Been-there-done that, should there really be a place on this earth that you haven't seen?" For God's sake Mac, there are not such things as this on earth. This feels like being transported into a fantasy movie." "You have to know that, I don't watch this shit…"

Before Methos could answer they heard somebody approaching and within seconds had their swords ready and were ready to fight. "Really dying twice within fifteen minutes makes me tired." Methos complained, but he seemed to rather enjoy the whole thing. Mac wasn't so sure about that. But as long as they were still together he wouldn't complain.

Reaching the top of the small hill Legolas who had been leading the group stopped as if he had run into a wall, behind him Aragorn nearly ran him over, but then saw what had astonished the elf and paled. The two man he had just seen falling under the orcs attack stood there swords ready and obviously not even injured. "We are friends and do not wish to fight, we saw you fighting the orcs and everyone who is fighting the dark lord is our friend." Legolas spoke those words after recovering from the shock. Then the three slowly walked towards the two men taking a mesmerizing look at them for the first time. The older was a dark warrior with dark long hair, a strength that was shown in his body and the relaxed way he held his sword. Dark almost back eyes completed the impression that this man had been carved of wood, yet now in the sun his skin was nearly golden. The other man was younger and thinner, yet his slender body showed no sign of weakness, his position reminded of a cougar, ready to strike within a second. His hair was as dark as a raven feather, his skin had the colour of ivory, pale almost white his green eyes seemed to be the only bright spot in this figure. They both wore blue trousers of a sort none of the three had ever seen and the both wore long black coats.

Aragorn walked towards them and introduced himself. "I am Aragorn son of Aratorn, this is Legolas prince of the elves of Mirkwood forest and this", gesturing towards the dward, " is Gimli of the dwarfs. We do not mean to harm you, as Legolas said anybody who is fighting the dark lord is a friend."

Duncan felt pretty much in the wrong movie. But the highland warrior won and he started to introduce himself, when to his surprise Methos began to speak.

"My name is Methos and my friend is Duncan MacLeod of the clan MacLeod. You name places and names that are unknown to us, but I heard of them long ago. Let me therefore ask you this question. How do you call this place you live in?" Mac was almost shaking with interior laughter at Methos formality. But when the tall weathered man answered he listened carefully. "I do not know why you ask this question, but the place we live is middle-earth. Since I answered your question, please answer mine as well. I saw you both dying under the orcs swords, how comes that you are alive now?"

Methos looked at the three men, 'well men or whatever they are' and thought for about a moment then he sighted and answered the question. "This is a long story, to make it short. We are immortal and if I am not very much mistaken, not from your world., but can't we go somewhere else to talk? It stinks here." And turning to Mac he whispered "middle-earth, who would have thought the ancient tales are true?"


End file.
